


【贺红】遗愿清单（1-2）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【贺红】遗愿清单（1-2）

0  
莫关山这辈子有三个愿望，身体健康，家庭幸福，和拥有一份至死不渝的爱情。

1  
时隔五年，莫关山第一次见到了贺天口中的那位妻子。  
冬季港口湿冷，小雪还没落地就融成了冰雨，海风刮进皮肤里，锥心蚀骨一样疼。  
莫关山站在风行总部高长台阶下的花坛后，看贺天大步往下走，身后跟着几个西装革履的男人。  
黑色辉腾后座车门开了，下来了一个挽着矮髻的高挑女人，司机下车为她撑伞。  
距离有点远，莫关山隔着树丛看不太真切，只见那女人站到贺天身边，自然伸手，像是替他拂了拂衣领上的积雪。  
贺天顺着她的动作低头看她一眼，二人低声交谈。  
莫关山语文学的不太好，不过记得电视里总会说这个词，一双璧人。  
他深吸一口气，衣袖下冻得通红的双手有些微颤抖。  
要找到贺天其实并不难，近几年电视财经频道里偶尔会有他的身影，而风行集团就在那里，莫关山每天等，总有一天会等到的。  
只是没想到会是这样的情景。  
换季后花坛里的植物也都换了，重新种上的矮树合着花坛的高度足有一人高。  
莫关山站在这座绿色围城中，双手慢慢紧握成拳。  
他已经等得太久了，他没有再等下去的本钱了。  
莫关山闭上眼，胸膛几次起伏，然后他抬头坚定看向前方，一步一步走了出去。  
距离稍一拉近，贺天身后的保镖便立刻察觉，两人几步挡到贺天和女人身前，手上小型手电直直射向路灯照不到的阴影里。  
强光下，那一头红发在一瞬间刺得贺天眼底生疼。  
莫关山停下脚步，本能地抬手遮挡迫人的光线。  
贺天幽深双眼沉默看着数步之外的人，半晌，他侧头对身旁的女人说：“你先走。”  
女人看了莫关山一眼，一句话不问便转身，司机早已为她打开了车门。  
关门声响起，黑色辉腾绝尘而去，贺天示意保镖后退，手电光熄灭。  
莫关山终于得以睁开双眼，看向面前这个高大的男人。  
他对贺天的变化其实并不陌生，因为他收集每一则关于贺天的财经新闻，只是真正见到他才发现，他似乎比高中的时候又高了一些，身上那件黑色大衣很衬他，在这样的小雪天里，让他看上去有一种凌厉的英俊。  
莫关山毫不回避贺天的视线，继续抬脚往前，在贺天身前停了下来。  
贺天居高临下看着他，沉声开口道：“好久不见。”  
莫关山回道：“好久不见。”  
贺天冷冷问：“大驾光临，有事？”  
莫关山顿了顿，而后缓慢呼出一团白气，他直视着贺天锋利的双眼，说：“贺总，我想要做你的情人。”  
贺天的表情终于出现了一丝松动，他瞳孔紧压成线，脱口而出：“你说什么？”  
莫关山神情严肃：“贺总，我来找你，是想要求你让我做你的情人。”  
贺天死死盯着莫关山微微皱起的眉头，五年，他一点也没变，仍旧是这副绝不低头的倔强模样，却用这不卑不亢的语气，说着世间最肮脏的话。  
贺天问：“为什么？”  
莫关山说：“我要钱。”  
雪花夹杂着碎冰簌簌落下，贺天沉默看着他那比高中时似乎更加纤细的脖颈，半晌，突然开口道：“好。”  
另一辆车早已从风行车库里开了出来，贺天向后一招手，一个戴眼镜的男人匆匆上前。  
贺天：“你来处理。”  
说完他便转身打开车门坐了进去。  
司机发动汽车，驶出海港，正要上跨海大桥时却听后座上的贺天开口道：“停一下。”  
司机打灯转向，车在路边停稳。  
贺天开门下车，背靠在车门上，他敲了敲司机的车窗，玻璃降下，只听他问道：“有烟吗？”  
司机急忙从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒跟打火机递过去，嘴里说着您要是抽不惯我给您重新去买……  
贺天却不接话，抽出一根叼进嘴里，偏头点燃，海风吹动他的额发，他将那苦涩的气体深深吸入肺中，再缓慢地颤抖地呼出。  
没有人知道，他曾捧着一颗灼灼跳动的心。  
驾驶室中司机的电话响起，司机接通，片刻后挂断。  
司机试探着开口道：“贺总，老宅打电话来问，几时到家，夫人已经到了，等您开席。”  
贺天低着头眼眸深沉，片刻后他伸出二指直接将烟头捻灭，开门上车，说：“走吧。”

2  
贺天转进G市一中的时候是初冬，贺呈的生活助理负责带他办转学手续。  
他说要上厕所，把助理留在教务办公室里填资料，一个人拐出办公楼，双手插兜晃晃悠悠逛到了操场外围的围墙边。  
清晨的阳光透过层云照在他黑色的发梢上，他呼出一口白气，站在光秃秃的树杈下掏出了半包烟。  
他偏头叼起一根，打火机还没点燃，只听砰一声闷响，头顶顿时传来一阵震荡般的剧痛，仿佛千万根钢管从天而降，劈头盖脸全砸在了他身上。  
打火机脱手，烟直接从嘴里飞了出去，好在他下盘稳，踉跄几步，到底是站住了。  
贺天一手本能地按住后脑勺，无声嘶了一声，一睁眼，就看见他旁边趴着个穿G市公立校服的红毛。  
G市公立的校服分夏冬两款，虽说是冬季校服，其实也没多厚，一般学生都会在外面套个棉衣，而那红毛就这一身校服，只见他手脚并用，缓慢而机械地从地上爬起，削瘦肩胛骨随动作支棱起伏。  
红毛站起身，低声骂了句脏话，随即皱着眉抬头，这才看见一旁的贺天。他顿了顿，眉头依旧紧拧着，半晌才憋出一句抱歉，说完他拾起地上的背包，转身就要走。  
贺天看着他的背影，突然开口道：“这就想走？“  
红毛脚步停了一下，回过身，神色严肃。  
贺天躬身拾起地上的烟，叼起滤嘴，一手插兜，抬了抬下巴示意那飞离了银河系的打火机。  
他身量很高，黑色夹克根本掩藏不住健硕肩背里蓄势待发的力量，深邃五官令他的沉默带上了一种尖锐的压迫感。  
红毛却毫不畏惧，微微仰头与他对视，压低声音道：“哥们儿，别太过分。”  
贺天轻轻眯起眼，他刚迈出一步，就听到校园里响起铃声，第一节课开始了。  
红毛浑身一震，猛地看向教学楼，下一秒他脱口而出一句操，转身拔腿就跑。  
贺天愣了一下，他看着那颗毛茸茸的红脑袋飞速消失在视线中，半晌，哼笑出声。  
贺天赶上了第二节课下课后的年级晨会。  
助理办完手续，向他礼貌告辞，班主任带他插进了班级队伍里。  
高三的管理独立于另外两个年级，除考试之外每天都有小晨会，贺天站在后排，在批评检讨环节里又一次见到了那毛茸茸的红毛。  
——他站在一排耷拉着脑袋的犯错学生中，腰背挺得笔直，视线始终低垂着看向别处，在纪律主任的呵斥声中走上前，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，展开，一字一句念着，微微蹙起的眉头偶尔从纸张边缘露出来。  
“……认真反省，不再迟到……检讨人，高三F班，莫关山。”  
一中把学生按成绩分班，班级越靠后代表这个班里的学生越无可救药。  
贺天看着红毛高瘦的背影，轻轻挑了挑眉。  
最后一节课上课前贺天去厕所抽烟，他所在的楼层是整个高三最好的三个班的地盘，下课几乎没有人起来活动，厕所里冷冷清清，正好顺了他的意。  
他的校服要过几天才能拿到，夹克被他脱下来搭在椅背上，此刻身上只穿了一件烟灰色高领薄毛衣。厕所采光不太好，贺天站在窗户与墙壁形成的阴影中，擦亮打火机。  
贺呈大概已经走了。  
贺天还记得他们最后一次对话，在G市贺呈给他租的公寓里。  
那时他已经从麻醉中醒来，坐在陌生的大床上抽烟，贺呈开门进来，只看了他一眼，便回身跟身后的助理交谈。  
贺天漠然听着，片刻后轻笑一声打断道：“这又是什么意思？”  
贺呈闻言抬起头，冷冷看他：“你给我在这里好好想清楚。”  
助理识趣地退出门外。  
贺天：“这么想要股份，这婚你去结啊。”  
贺呈：“我没功夫在这里跟你讨论你这些幼稚的想法。你以为你是凭了什么才能一直放纵自由，这是你的命，我给你一年的时间去认。”  
贺呈说完，转身离去。  
贺天死死盯着紧闭的房门，香烟燃到指间，皮肤瞬间被烫出一片红痕，他却像感觉不到一样，把烟头几下捏进掌心。

贺天面无表情地呼出最后一口烟雾，闪着火星的烟头被他直接捻灭，随手扔进了一旁的小便池里。  
脚步声响起，有人进来了。  
贺天抬起头，见到了来人那一头红发。  
贺天挑了挑眉，莫关山显然也很惊讶，脚步一顿停住了。  
贺天轻轻勾起嘴角：“没想到差学生也怕迟到？”  
莫关山不接话，他移开视线，皱着眉径直往里走。  
贺天脚步一动，高大身躯直接挡在他面前，说：“烟。”  
莫关山抬头看向贺天漆黑锋利的双眼，狠戾隐隐压在眉间：“有什么校外谈，我不想在学校里惹事。”  
隔间里突然响起冲水声，贺天的新同桌见一开门出来，见到面前的两个人，见一一愣，疑惑道：“红毛？你又上这儿尿尿啊……贺天？“  
他语气里带着浓浓的难以置信：“你俩认识？“  
莫关山不接话，绕过两人直接走到小便池边，贺天也抬脚往外走。  
见一这人有点自来熟，他亦步亦趋跟上去，出了厕所，在空旷的走廊上，见一好奇问道：“你不是刚来吗？这就认识红毛了？“  
贺天轻轻笑了笑，看他一眼，说：“怎么？我不能认识吗？“  
两人回到座位上，见一又凑了上来：“我说贺天，看在你是我新同桌的份上，还是劝你一句，别跟红毛走的太近。“  
贺天把钢笔夹在修长指间把玩，闻言问道：“他绰号叫红毛？“  
见一：“对啊，你看他那头发红的。“他顿了顿，”不是，这不是重点，我跟你说认真的，红毛这人不好惹。“  
贺天挑眉看他：“怎么不好惹？“  
见一：“打架啊，处分背了一身了，“他皱着眉思索片刻，”不过上高三以后好像就没听他犯什么大事儿了，除了偶尔迟到。不过我要是他，打那么多工，我估计连起都起不来。“  
贺天：“打工？”  
见一：“对啊，他好像很缺钱。”  
贺天若有所思，问道：“还有吗？”  
“还有……我也不知道了……”见一看向贺天，“你好奇啊？”  
贺天勾起嘴角：“挺有意思的。”  
见一拉开距离，一脸看变态的表情看他，而后又突然想起什么似的凑过去，神秘道：“刚刚是你在厕所抽烟啊，我都闻着味儿了。”  
上课铃声响起，贺天摆正身体随手翻开课本，说：“你猜。”

晚自习贺天只上了必须的前两节，然后就背着包一个人回到了醒来时的公寓。  
他是在去机场的路上被贺呈抓到的，他哥的手段向来铁血，去追他的那群保镖里有人带了麻醉枪。  
再醒来他就被扔到了这个离云港十万八千里的地方，身无分文，所有证件都被拿走了，只剩夹克口袋里的半包烟。  
贺天刷了指纹开锁，空旷的空间里能一眼看到的是那张床，他走进去，背包随意扔在床脚，地暖把房间烘得暖洋洋。  
开放式厨房边有张长饭桌，上面放着一个黑色的信封，设计贺天一点也不陌生，家族专用的，假如他接手集团的工作，那么这个黑色暗纹信封的右下角同样会印上烫金的HT字样。  
贺天走过去拿起，从里面抖出了一张银行卡，他低头看着，面无表情地把手里的信封撕了个粉碎。  
他拾起银行卡，出了门。  
G市并不是什么繁华的地方，面对陌生的街道，他拿出贺呈助理给的崭新的手机，查了半天终于找到了一个自助银行。  
这是贺呈给他用来生活的卡，他站在自动取款机前看着屏幕上的数字，心里默算一遍，正好是十二个月的份额。这张卡必然受到严密监控，他没有证件，几乎什么都做不了，事到如今再去做什么假证也没有意义，贺呈的意思非常明确，老实呆着，别耍花样。  
贺天取了第一个月的钱走出自助银行，他站在狭窄的自动门旁，掏出口袋里的烟。贺家祖上跟开国有些渊源，他抽的烟都是特供的，在这里决不可能买到。  
他抖了抖，还剩两根。  
G市的气候远比云港干燥，贺天站在粗粝寒风中沉默抽完一支，烟雾四散，路灯在他脸上投下错落的阴影。他在墙上按灭烟头，一抬眼看到了街对面的一家酒吧，上面写着两个大字，复杂。  
G市还没装上人行横道的信号灯，贺天看着那复古又奇异的招牌，片刻后双手插兜，左右看了看，往街对面去了。  
正是热闹的时候，贺天谢绝了服务生的引导，穿过人群来到吧台边，跟酒保说了句话。  
乐队唱着吵闹的歌， 酒保把辛辣的酒液推到他面前。  
贺呈这次是来真的，他知道如果他接着挑战，他哥还能做的更绝。  
贺天晃了晃手里的酒杯，能感受到冰块敲在杯壁上那轻微的震动，他尝了一口，不同于记忆的奇怪味道令他微微皱眉。  
乐队的歌声渐渐停了，狂乱灯光熄灭，乐队下场，片刻后舞台上响起清越的吉他声，类似调音时无章法地随意拨弄，灯光转成暖调，从顶端洒下，照亮了台上那个抱着吉他的年轻人。  
贺天循声望去，视线越过攒动的人群，见那年轻人头戴一顶老旧棒球帽，坐在高凳上，一腿随意伸着，显得格外修长。他五指拨动琴弦，刚开口唱第一句，台下高声欢呼，黑色口罩将他的大半张脸遮去，却遮不住他沙哑低沉的嗓音，俱乐部里空气不太流通，年轻人的歌声伴随乐曲传到黑暗的卡座和吧台区域，像是一阵春风。  
他始终低着头，棒球帽和口罩令人几乎看不清他的面容，只有鬓角那剔得短薄的红发偶尔露出几缕，贺天一动不动看着，微微眯起了锋利的双眼。

莫关山唱了整整两个小时，下台时有人找他拍照，他提着琴像是没看到一样径直往里间走。  
里间有通道可以直接通向后门，为了避免被人认出来，他很少从前门离开。  
老板的办公室也在那条路上，莫关山直接拿了钱，说了声谢谢威哥，关上办公室门后就往后门走。  
结果刚下台阶就被人一把拽住，对方似乎不止一个人，他防备不及，被人直接按在了砖墙上，琴包里的共鸣箱发出一声刺耳的铛。  
是乐队的主唱，莫关山听老板叫他阿鬼，还有其他几个乐队成员。  
阿鬼留着个一只眼睛不能用的潮流发型，另一只眼正直直瞪着莫关山。  
莫关山冷冷问道：“有事？“  
阿鬼：“我们蒙面哥牛逼大发了，自从你来了以后，威哥给我排的时长就越来越短。“  
莫关山：“那要我给你道歉吗？你放开我，我给你鞠躬。“  
阿鬼凑近了些，咬牙道：“他妈的，拽什么拽？断老子财路，我倒要看看你究竟长了个什么见不得人的模样。“  
说完阿鬼猛地把手伸向莫关山脸上的口罩。  
莫关山卯足力气，直接挣脱阿鬼按着他的手闪到一旁，另几个人围了上来，他抬手格挡，却被身旁一人一个膝顶踢到肋侧，那里的伤还没好全，莫关山闷哼一声当即脱力，阿鬼一抬手扯下了他的口罩。  
“操！个细皮嫩肉的婊子样。”阿鬼骂骂咧咧，拳头刚抬起来，就被人从后方闪电般攥住了。  
来人气势汹汹，狠辣地向后一拧，阿鬼瞬间惨叫出声，随即被一脚踢了个狗吃屎。  
剩下几人互看几眼，放开莫关山冲了上去。  
莫关山愣愣看着几人被那个高大的黑发三下五除二撂倒在地，只听他低声说了句滚，几人便从地上爬起来，拉着阿鬼跑了。  
肋侧还在隐隐作痛，莫关山垂下头转身一屁股坐上台阶，他拉开琴包看了看，微微松了口气。  
贺天坐到他身旁。  
沉默片刻，贺天笑道：“不说声谢谢？”  
说着他掏出口袋里的烟，抽出最后一根。他看了看烟盒，捏扁，随手扔在墙角，而后叼起滤嘴，打火机还没点着就被莫关山一把抢了过去。  
贺天有些讶异地扭头，看见莫关山擦亮打火机伸长手臂，给他点烟。他眉头轻轻皱着，只看了贺天一眼，视线便落到别处。  
微弱的火光中，贺天发现莫关山真的很白，骨架修长而秀气，仿佛他一手就能掐断。  
莫关山把打火机抛还给贺天。  
贺天呼出一口烟雾，问道：“刚刚那些是什么人？”  
莫关山：“在这种地方偶尔会碰到的傻逼。”  
贺天失笑，还没等他再说什么，肚子便不合时宜地叫了一声。  
莫关山显然也听见了，他眼珠一动，不着痕迹地朝贺天的方向看了一眼。  
贺天问道：“附近有吃的吗？我刚来这里，还不熟。”  
莫关山皱着眉不说话，一会儿，他突然站起身，低声说：“跟我来吧。”  
贺天把烟头往地上按，随口道：“对了，忘了说，我叫……”  
“贺天。”莫关山飞速打断。  
贺天挑眉看他：“你知道？”  
“全校女生就差知道你底裤是什么颜色了，“莫关山把琴包背上肩头，有些烦躁地看他一眼，”走不走？“

宵夜摊店面不大，桌子有一半摆在人行道上。  
老板把拌面端出来，还不等人把筷子掰开热气就没了。  
莫关山狼吞虎咽塞了两口，一瞥对面的贺天，他停下动作，皱眉道：“怎么不吃？”  
贺天笑笑，摇了摇头，拿起筷子，看莫关山低下头，他端起一旁温凉的茶水，只喝了一口他便把杯子轻轻推远，不再碰。  
地上沾着经年累月清洗不掉的污黑油渍，琴包始终被莫关山抱在怀里，隔的有些远，他伸着脖子，很快便吃完了。  
贺天放下筷子，眼神示意了一下他怀里的吉他，问道：“吉他弹得很好，很喜欢？”  
莫关山顿了一下，移开视线去拿茶杯，说：“不喜欢。”  
贺天：“那你一唱唱两个小时。”  
莫关山抬眼看他：“我那是赚钱。“他的眼神渐渐带上严肃的狠戾，”我警告你，别把这事儿说出去。”  
贺天沉默片刻，突然开口道：“以后打工也带上我吧。”  
莫关山听着他的话，眉头拧成了一团，他像看怪胎一样看着贺天：“别他妈开玩笑了，不好玩儿。”  
说完他站起身就要走，贺天一把拉住他的手腕。  
莫关山穿的其实不多，毛衣外面是一件洗的发白的牛仔外套，在寒风里坐了那么久，手早已冻得冰凉。  
贺天掌心带着常年练拳形成的薄茧，那灼热的温度十分直观，莫关山触电一样猛地挣脱，低吼道：“别碰我！”  
贺天缓慢收回手，他仍旧坐在宵夜摊憋屈的矮凳上，抬起头，深邃双眼在夜色中安静直视莫关山，说道：“我不开玩笑，因为我也缺钱。”


End file.
